towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deus Ex Obscuritas "THE END IS NEAR"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' Liberate Temet ex Obscuritas "Fürchte die Dunkelheit" E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. ---- center|650px Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns am Leben erhält. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die unser Instinkte schärft. Es ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die uns das Kämpfen lernen ließ. E's ist die Angst vor der Dunkelheit die ich als Waffe zu nutzen gelernt habe und die mich gefährlich macht. Es ist die Angst mit der ich spiele, sie ist Teil meines Handels geworden und ich Teil von ihr. Die Nacht ist meine Welt, der Schatten meine Gestalt und die Angst meine Stimme. '''''Rosso Crudelis, die Grausame oder auch die Königin der Nacht genannt. F'ür die Ärzte bin noch am Leben und für die Wissenschaftler auch. Doch wissen sie nicht wie es ist, nicht mehr fühlen zu können, wenn man nicht mehr schmecken und genießen kann. Wenn einem alle Emotionen verlassen und man spürt das man in Wahrheit nicht mehr am Leben ist? W'''enn in einem etwas erwacht und dich nach Blut dürsten lässt. Wenn man sich in Gewalt flüchtet und die Brutalität keinen Grenzen mehr zu kennen scheint. Wenn die Erinnerungen an alles Schöne verblassen bis sie völlig erloschen sind. Bleibt einem nur noch die Logik und der Verstand. ''Sie bringen mir nicht die Gefühle und Emotionen zurück, doch helfen sie mir nicht dem Wahnsinn zu erliegen. Lykan Sanguinis genannt der Werwolf. Prolog: D'ie Tür zum Saal öffnete sich unangekündigt und Lykan Sanguinis trat ein. „Alle Senatsgardisten wieder an ihren Platz!“ befahl er mit brutalem Befehlston und schritt weiter auf das Pult des Sprechers zu, „sie kühlen erst mal ihr Gemüt und überlegen sich, wie man mit einer Veteranin spricht, welche treu dem Imperium steht!“ Nun drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und schritt auf Mandy Surge und Mr. Bishop zu. Lykan verneigte sich vor beiden. „Mr. Sanguinis bittet sie beide ihm zu folgen,“ sprach er nun mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, „die Herren hier im Saal erscheinen mir nicht im Stande zu sein, mit ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen.“ Mandy und Mr. Bishop sahen sich kurz an und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Sie hatten Lykan Sanguinis nie von dieser Seite erlebt, nur von einer ganz anderen. Was hatte den Agori so verändert? Beide standen auf und folgten ihm aus dem Saal. Ein eisiges Schweigen füllte den Saal und nur langsam trat hier und da Getuschel hervor. Besonders von Seiten der Bruderschaft. Der Sprecher stand starr hinter seinem Pult und wirkte wie versteinert. Nach zwanzig Minuten sah sich einer der Wissenschaftler genötigt die Position als Sprecher zu übernehmen. Ab jetzt verlief die Sitzung in einem lockeren und unbeschwertem Dialog. In einem kleinen Zimmer schob Lykan Mr. Bishop und Mandy eine Tasse Kaffe herüber. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leiht Frau Surge,“ begann er und bot Mandy die Hand an, „das man sie so in die Mangel genommen hat, dazu waren sie nicht berechtigt.“ „Das muss ihnen nicht leiht tun,“ erwiderte Mandy verdutzt, „sie konnten nichts dafür.“ „Aber zuerst möchte ich mich bedanken,“ fuhr sie fort, „dass sie mich aus diesem Verhör geholt haben.“ „Nichts zu danken,“ lächelte Lykan und holte eine Mappe aus seinem silbernen Aktenkoffer, „doch bitte ich sie beide, mir diese Fragen zu beantworten.“ „So schwer es mir auch fällt,“ bedauerte er, „brauchen wir diese Informationen.“ „Haben wir etwas Zeit dazu?“ wollte Mr. Bishop wissen, „sie haben gesehen warum.“ „Lassen sie sich Zeit,“ entgegnete Lykan freundlich, „ich werde sie nicht drängen.“ Zwei Stunden vergingen, Lykan, Mandy und Mr. Bishop kehrten in den Saal zurück. Der Offizier der Iron Wolves trat an den neuen Sprecher heran und reichte diesem die Mappe. Mit den Worten, „hier haben sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen,“ verließ er den Saal nach dem er sich noch einmal vor Mandy und Mr. Bishop verneigt hatte. W'''ieder im anderen Saal wandte sich Lykan sofort an den dortigen Sprecher, „welche Rolle spielen die Sechs in diesem Fall?!“ Dem Sprecher blieb die Spucke weg, „welche Sechs meinen sie?“ „Das würde ich gerne von ihnen wissen,“ meinte Sanguinis mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „die Sechs, welche bei Nacht und Nebel Iconox verließen.“ „Ach die Sechs,“ beruhigte sich der Sprecher, „sie wurden für den Einsatz auf Aqua Magna geschaffen.“ „Warum diese Sechs?“ wollte der Offizier der Iron Wolves wissen, „wir haben gute Agenten und ebenso gute technische Mittel zu Verfügung.“ „Ich sehe es auch so,“ bestätigte der Sprecher, „doch die Minister im Außenministerium des imperialen Rates sehen das wohl anders.“ „Doch diese Frage kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort, „ich kann ihnen nur sagen, dass diese Sechs genetisch modifiziert wurden.“ „Vielen dank,“ entgegnete Lykan und nahm wieder hinter seinem Pult platz. In ihm rotierten die Gedanken und zum ersten mal hatte er das Gefühl, der Bruderschaft mehr trauen zu können als dem Rat. Den Rest der Sitzung hörte sich Lykan an ohne irgend welche Beiträge hinzu zu steuern. Vielmehr hörte er genau zu und ganz besonders zwischen den Sätzen. Am Ende hatte er das gehört, womit er stillschweigend gerechnet hatte. Der imperiale Rat hatte den Plan in angriff genommen, das Matoraner Universum zu vernichten. Mit all seinen Geschöpfen. Wenn gleich er tiefen Hass für die Toa und alle anderen Geschöpfe empfand, welche über Elementarkräfte verfügten, so fühlte er den Matoranern gegenüber tiefstes Mitleid. Sie hatten es aus der Sicht vieler Agori nicht verdient, für die Anomalie der Toa, mit ihrer eigenen Existenz zu bezahlen. Der imperiale Rat wusste dies sehr genau. Die Angst vor Elementarkräften war für die Agori berechtigt, doch vor den Matoranern nicht. So sträubte es Lykan die Haare, dass der Rat diesen Beschluss fassen wollte. Diese Informationen musste auch die Bruderschaft erfahren, so schnell wie möglich. ''Nachwort: A'ndromache hatte alle Toa Hologramme nieder gestreckt ohne ein Zeichen Zurückhaltung und Erbarmen. Nichteinmal die vorprogrammierten Sätze mit den die Toa ihre Existenz begründeten, hielt sie davon ab. Jetzt stand sie vor einem Hologramm das einen Matoraner zeigte, der sich schützend vor einem Turaga aufbaute. Jetzt vermochte das Mädchen nicht schießen zu können. Sie zielte auf das Hologramm doch ihre Finger an den Abzügen verweigerten sich. Sie drehte sich um und schritt davon. Das Trainingsprogramm schaltete sich ab und die Wissenschaftler hinter der Panzerglasscheibe schüttelten enttäuscht die Köpfe. „So wie bei den anderen Fünf,“ brummte einder der Weißkittel sauer, „sie sehen in den Matoranern und Turaga keine Bedrohung!“ '''''Kapitel 1: The real Truth! "Die wahre Wahrheit!" A'm Montag den 30.08.100.000 n.n.Z Lykan sich frei genommen. Obwohl die Sitzung jetzt schon sechzehn Tage zurück lag, machte sie dem Agori dennoch zu schaffen. Das eigentliche Ziel war es nicht, denn so ein Vorhaben ließ sich nicht so einfach umsetzen. Das paranoide Gelaber einiger noch paranoider Wissenschaftler reicht noch lange nicht aus, einen Weltenbrand zu verabschieden. Doch wusste er von dem Experiment oder besser gesagten den Experimenten. Wenn Shelke recht hatte, waren es genau Sechs. Doch woher wusste seine Kollegien davon? Für die Gedanken die ihm jetzt durch den Kopf gingen, waren ebenso paranoid wie die Ängste der Wissenschaftler. Doch waren sie im Vergleich dazu gerechtfertigt. Woher wusste Shelke von den sechs Experimenten, fragte er sich immer wieder, wenn nicht einmal das Konzil der Gardeoffiziere informiert war. Wo seinen Augen erschien noch mal das Gesicht des Sprechers, als er die Sechs erwähnte und das Shelke schlagartig ruhiger wurde, sich sogar zu verstecken schien. In einem Moment auf den anderen kam ihm eine total absurde Theorie plötzlich erschreckend logisch vor. Was wenn Shelke selbst ein Experiment war? Jetzt kam noch ein merkwürdiger Faktor hinzu den Lykan zunächst gar nicht wahr genommen hatte. Shelke war erst vier Tage vor der besagten Sitzung in der Festung eingezogen. Schon am ersten Tage schien es so, dass alle sie kannten oder zumindest nicht wie eine Fremde registrierten. Wobei niemand sie vorher gesehen hatte. In keinem Einsatz und bei keinem Übungsmanöver war diese Shelke zu gegen. Der Agori stand von seinem Sofa auf und schaltete den Plasma Fernseher aus. Mit seinem neuen Typhoon ZX Turbo fuhr er in die Festung und suchte sein Büro auf. Lykans Finger tanzten über die Tastatur des Computers. Mehre Listen mit gefallenen Soldaten und denen die bei Unfällen ums Leben kamen öffneten sich. Eine weitere Tastenabfolge reduzierte die Liste auf alle Frauen. Über das integrierte Sprechsystem bestellte er einen Becher und eine Kanne Kaffee. „Langsam Zeit,“ murmelte er leise, „sich eine neue Kaffeemaschine zu kaufen.“ Wenige Minuten später erschien Lucrecia Valentine mit zwei Tassen und einer großen Kanne. „Du hier?“ fragte sie verwundert aber freundlich, „du hast dir doch Frei genommen.“ „Hatte ich auch,“ erwiderte Lykan nachdem er sich für den Becher Kaffee bedankt hatte, „doch finde ich da auch keine Ruhe vor meinen Fragen.“ Lucrecia schenkte sich Kaffee nach und sah wieder zu Lykan herüber, „ist es wegen der Sitzung?“ „Ja und Nein,“ entgegnete der Agori nachdenklich, „viel mehr einige Personen.“ „Wer wenn ich fragen darf,“ lächelte Frau Valentine, „doch nicht diese Todeshändlerin?“ „Nein die nicht,“ sprach Lykan mit tiefen Falten auf der Stirn, „diese Person steht uns sehr nah und wir scheinen sie gut zu kennen.“ „Sag es schon!“ drängte Lucrecia deren Neugier stärker wurde, „spreche nicht in Rätseln.“ „Shelke!“ betonte der Agori ernst, „irgend etwas stimmt an ihr nicht!“ A'''uf dem Bildschirm erschienen jetzt zwei Ausweise. Lykan und Lucrecia weiteten die Augen. Sie schlossen die Augen und starrten wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Das kann nicht wahr sein,“ entglitt es der Offizierin voller entgeistert, „die Frauen auf den Ausweisen könnten eineiige Zwillinge sein!“ „Dabei hatte Nara Tiberto keine Schwester nur einen Bruder,“ las Lykan aus der Akte vor, „Shelke ist laut den Akten ein Einzelkind.“ „Wie kam Nara Tiberto noch mal ums Leben?“ wollte Lucrecia wissen, „fiel sie im Kampf oder war es ein Unfall?“ „Letzteres,“ meinte Lykan jetzt etwas betroffen, „ihr Wagen überschlug sich bei hoher Geschwindigkeit, Nara erlag später im Krankenhaus den Verletzungen.“ „Doch jetzt, nach dem ich wieder bei klarem Kopf bin,“ fuhr der Agori fort und in seiner Stimme war ein Hauch von Zorn zu hören, „glaube ich dem Arztbericht nicht mehr.“ Am Mittwochmorgen den 2.09.100.000 n.n.Z, gegen 9:00 Uhr, fuhr der silberne Typhoon ZX Turbo auf den Parkplatz der West Atero Unfallklinik. Lykan trug schlichte, zivile Sachen um nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu werden. Das Krankenhauspersonal begegnete ihm wie gewohnt höflich. Da an diesem Tag keine Notfälle anlagen, bekam er rasch einen Termin mit dem leitenden Chirurgen der Klinik. „Weswegen möchten sie mit mir sprechen?“ wollte der Agori im weißen Kittel wissen, „gibt es Ärger mit der Krankenversicherung oder etwas ähnlichem?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Lykan ruhig und mit freundlicher Stimme, „ich brauche ein Paar Informationen zu bestimmten Verletzungen.“ Nach dem der Agori alle Details genannt hatte, holte der Chirurg drei Mappen mit Lehrinhalten. „Dies hier dürfte eure Fragen beantworten,“ sprach der Agori in weißem Kittel. „Eine Frage hätte ich jetzt doch noch,“ meinte der Agori und spielte im Kopf die weiteren Worte durch, „wie hoch ist Überlebenschance bei diesen Verletzungen?“ „Was für eine Frage,“ entglitt es dem Arzt, „sie sind noch nicht mal Lebensbedrohlich.“ „Vielen Dank für ihre Antworten,“ entgegnete Lykan ernst, „was halten sie dann hier von?“ Der Agori schob die Akte über den Schreibtisch. Der Chirurg las sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „diese Frau hätte auf jeden Fall überleben müssen.“ „Was die Ärzte damals falsch gemacht haben,“ räusperte der Agori in weißem Kittel, „kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in dieser Klinik tätig war.“ „Das hier ein gravierender Fehler gemacht wurde,“ hakte Lykan nach, „dem sind sie sich aber sicher? Der Chirurg nickte, „absolut sicher!“ „Ich wäre ihnen verbunden,“ meinte der Offizier mit gespieltem Lächeln im Gesicht um seine Trauer und Wut zu verbergen, „diesen Krankenbericht zu bewerten und jeden Fehler zu markieren.“ „Wenn es ihnen eine Hilfe ist,“ erwiderte der Chirurg, „tue ich es gerne.“ Lykan nickte und strich sich über die Stirn. Während der Agori im weißen Kittel mit der Bewertung begann, sah der Offizier auf den Boden und rang mit den Erinnerungen. Jene Erinnerungen die ihm jegliche Emotionen geraubt hatten, damit die Schmerzen ihn nicht übermannten. Er hatte Nara Tiberto sehr nahe gestanden und es vor seinen Kollegen in der Armee geheim gehalten. Selbst bei der Trauerfeier hatte er es getan. Lykan kam sich wie ein Verräter vor. Mit den Emotionen kam zuerst die Trauer und der Schmerz. Dann lose Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten. Dazwischen die Streitereien wegen dem Versteckspiel. Der Agori hatte das Gefühl als ob eine glühend heiße Klinge langsam in sein Herz gestoßen wurde. In diesem Moment begriff er, warum er bei der Sitzung so spontan dieser Todeshändlerin zur Seite stand. Lykans eigene Trauer war an diesem Tag, an diesem Moment, wieder erweckt worden. ''A'm späten Abend in Lykans Büro. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ fragte Lucrecia mit besorgter Stimme, „sie festnehmen lassen und verhören?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte der Agori mit sachlicher Härte, „zum einen ist das gar nicht so einfach und zum anderen würde sie verdacht schöpfen.“ „Falls sie das noch nicht getan hat,“ gab Frau Valentine zu denken, „seit der Sitzung ist sie sehr zurückhaltend geworden.“ „Leider war,“ musste Lykan zugeben, „es erschwert ein einfaches Gespräch gewaltig.“ „Wie auch immer,“ beendete der Agori das Gespräch bevor er sich verabschiedete, „ich versuche es erst mal ohne amtliche Mittel.“ Am Donnerstag den 04.09.100.000 n.n.Z fing er Shelke am Parkhaus ab. „Was ist los mit ihnen Frau Rui,“ fragte er mit gespielter guten Laune, „ist ihnen die Sitzung nicht gut bekommen?“ „Was geht sie das an?“ entgegnete Shelke hastig um ein Gespräch zu vermeiden, „mir geht es eben zur Zeit nicht besonders gut.“ „Es geht mich nicht persönlich was an,“ betonte Lykan jetzt etwas ernster aber immer noch freundlich, „doch fühle ich eine Verantwortung gegen über unser Einheiten, zu denen auch sie zählen.“ „Kommen sie auf den Punkt,“ brummte Shelke und sah immer wieder auf ihre Uhr, „ich habe nicht so viel Zeit.“ „Gut,“ meinte Lykan und zog den Ausweis von Nara Tiberto aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, „wieso sehen sie wie eine Soldatin aus, die vor vier Jahren ums Leben kam?“ Shelke nahm den Ausweis an sich und musterte die Agori darauf. Nun verglich sie den Ausweis mit ihrem und musste tief ausatmen. „Das beantwortet eine Frage meinerseits,“ sprach sie und jegliche Eile war dahin, „doch warum ich wie diese Frau aussehe kann ich ihnen nicht sagen.“ „Ich weiß das Nara keine Zwillingsschwester hatte,“ erklärte Lykan und bemühte sich seine neu endeckte Trauer zu verbergen, „ich kannte sie recht gut.“ „Dem zu folgen,“ reimte sich Shelke zurecht, „müsste ich als Baby entführt worden oder ein,....“ „Oder ein Clon dieser Frau sein,“ stotterte die Agori plötzlich von einem tiefen Unwohlsein erfasst, „wie kam sie ums Leben?“ Nach dem Lykan ihr alles berichtet hatte, fühlte sich Shelke noch schlechter. „Hat man sie meinetwegen umgebracht?“ wollte die junge Agori wissen, „damit man sie durch einen Clone ersetzten kann?“ „Das versuche ich heraus zu finden,“ erwiderte Lykan und gab das verstecken seiner Gefühle auf, „ich stand Nara sehr nahe, müssen sie wissen, sie war meine Verlobte.“ „Das tut mir Leid,“ entgegnete Shelke und wusste jetzt nicht weiter, „aber helfen kann ich euch nicht.“ „Warum nicht?“ wollte Lykan wissen. „Naja, manche Männer sind zu allem bereit,“ warf Shelke jetzt mit scharfem Ton ein, „eine Frau aus den Kleidern zu locken.“ „Vorgetäuschte Trauer und ähnliches gehört auch dazu,“ betonte sie abfällig. „Wenn sie wollen,“ sprach Lykan jetzt finster und mit Befehlston, „kann ich sie auch festnehmen lassen!“ „Es gibt hier ein ernstes Problem was unter Umständen den ganzen Militär Apparat betrifft,“ fuhr er mit gleichbleibender Stimme fort, „und sie denken nur an eine Anmache?“ „Sie haben jetzt die Wahl, freiwillig zur Problemlösung bei zutragen oder sich einem Verfahren wegen Spionage zu stellen!“ beendete der Offizier, „ich gebe ihnen fünf Minuten Zeit zu überlegen?“ '''''Kapitel 2: The Right of the Winner. The Race! "Das Recht des Siegers. Das Rennen!" „'''M'achen wir es so,“ begann Shelke entschlossen und unnachgiebig, „wie wäre es mit einem Rennen?“ „Ihr habt einen Sportwagen und ich habe einen,“ fuhr sie mit ernster Mine fort, „gewinne ich, lassen sie mich in Ruhe und ich verlasse das Militär.“ „Gewinnen sie das Rennen,“ beendete Shelke und lockerte ihre Stimme wieder, „helfe ich ihnen.“ Lykan überlegte fünf Minuten lang und auch seine Laune besserte sich wieder. „Einverstanden,“ erwiderte er jetzt und reichte Shelke die Hand, „ihr haltet euer Wort und ich das Meine.“ Die junge Frau nahm die Hand und besiegelte so die Abmachung. Nun fuhren sie hinter einander aus dem Parkhaus. Nach einer guten viertel Stunde erreichten sie die Abfahrt zu Autobahn die Atero direkt mit Iconox verband. Ein Schild verriet, dass alle Spuren für Wartungsarbeiten für einen Monat gesperrt war. Beide Sportwagen fuhren jetzt genau neben einander und hielten. Als Countdown diente ihnen Die digitale Uhrzeit auf dem Armaturenbrett. Beide ließen die Motoren laufen und genau um 13:00 Uhr rasten sie los. Die ersten Kilometer übernahm Shelke spontan die Führung. Lykan blieb auf sicherem Abstand bis er in einer langen Kurve überholte. Jetzt behielt er die Spitze für zwei weitere Kilometer. In der Ferne waren bereits die Warnanlagen zu sehen. Die rechte Spur war durch Warnschilder und Warnkegel abgesperrt. Der Agori wurde langsamer und Shelke überholte ihn. Auf der jetzt einspurigen Fahrbahn blieb Lykan hinter ihr. Doch als die Autobahn wieder zweispurig wurde, zog er an Shelke vorbei und vergrößert sofort den Abstand. Die Agori schaffte es zwar noch den nun wesentlich größeren Abstand zu verringern, doch zum Überholen reichte es nicht mehr. Die Autobahn endete in der Abfahrt nach Iconox und sie hatte das Rennen verloren. Beide Sportwagen hielten auf einem Parkplatz und die Agori stiegen aus. Beiden war deutlich an zusehen, dass es ihnen Spaß gemacht hatte. „Das war ein schönes Rennen,“ lächelte Shelke als ob es nie einen bösen Wortwechsel gegen hätte, „das sollten wir irgend wann wieder holen.“ „Ganz meinerseits,“ freute sich Lykan, „nun klären wir aber erst diese Intrige auf, ehe sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann.“ Nun fuhren sie zu einer Tankstelle, tankten die Wagen und fuhren auf normalem Wege nach Atero zurück. Einen Teil der Strecke nahmen sie über die Landstraßen. Durch Blinken deutete Shelke an, dass Gelände einer alten Autofabrik anzufahren. Dieses musste schon lange leer stehen. Die zwei Sportwagen fuhren in das Parkhaus, dass einst für die Mitarbeiter gedacht war bis auf die oberste Etage. Dort stiegen sie aus und sahen erst einmal auf die Felder hinter dem Gelände. Nur vereinzelt waren Bauernhöfe zu sehen, mehr nicht. „Du wolltest doch wissen wie ähnlich ich Nara Tiberto wirklich bin,“ sprach Shelke und lachte freundlich, „du hast sie ja sehr gut gekannt, wie du sagtest.“ Nun zog die junge Frau die Bluse aus und danach den BH. Lykan musterte jede Kontur,. den flachen Bauch und die wohlgeformten Brüste. Ihm stockte der Atem als Shelke nun ganz nackt vor ihm stand. Sie war in jedem erdenklichen Punkt, außer dem Bauchnabel, eine perfekte Kopie von Nara. Nach dem sich Shelke wieder angezogen hatte, blickte sie zu Lykan herüber, „auch wenn ich wie Nara aussehe, bin ich nicht Nara.“ „Doch sollte sie meinetwegen ermordet worden sein,“ sprach Shelke traurig, „würde ich ihre Stelle einnehmen.“'' „'''D'as du mir helfen möchtest soll reichen,“ erwiderte Lykan und man sah ihm seine Nachdenklichkeit an, „doch das ihr Naras Platz einnehmt, dass kann ich von euch nicht verlangen.“ „Ihr tragt keine Schuld,“ fuhr er leise fort, „die Agori, welche euch erschufen tragen sie auch nicht.“ „Der oder diejenigen die den Auftrag erteilten,“ beendete Lykan mit ernster Stimme, „tragen die Schuld.“ „Solltet ihr wirklich mit mir leben wollen,“ lächelte der Agori und die Nachdenklichkeit wich von ihm, „dann nur wenn es euer Herz will.“ Die beiden Agori stiegen wieder in ihre Wagen und fuhren weiter Richtung Atero. Mit Einbruch der Nacht erreichten sie die Makropole. Freitag den 05.09.100.000 n.n.Z um 9:00 Uhr trafen sich Lykan und Shelke in seinem Büro. Während er sich am PC noch mal Sitzung vornahm, wälzte sie sich durch die Unterlagen von Nara Tiberto. „Was hältst du eigentlich von der Idee, dass Matoraner Universum zu zerstören?“ wollte der Agori wissen, „ich finde es nicht besonders gut.“ „Ich auch nicht,“ bemerkte Shelke und schlug gerade einen Ordner zu, „zum Glück ist das auch noch nicht entschieden worden.“ „Alle führenden Militärs,“ entgegnete Lykan zurück, „waren und sind immer noch dagegen.“ Die junge Frau legte die ersten vier Ordner wieder in das Regal und trat an den Schreibtisch, „deswegen wurde ich vermutlich erschaffen.“ „Vielleicht haben sie mich geschaffen um euch zu manipulieren,“ überlegte die junge Agori mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie hatten mich immer nur gelehrt, dass die Bewohner des Matoraner Universums böse Geschöpfe sind und eine permanente Gefahr von ihnen ausgeht.“ „Doch dieses Gedankengut nahm ich nie an,“ beendete Shelke und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, „aber eines möchte ich jetzt wissen.“ „Was denn?“ meinte Lykan und speicherte eine Videosequenz der Sitzung ab, „vermutlich woher ich die Anzeichen der Clone kenne?“ Die junge Agori nickte zuversichtlich. „Sie sind nicht der erste Clone dem ich begegne,“ erklärte der Agori, „ Rosso Crudelis ist auch ein Clone.“ „Ich habe nur die Gerichtsakte über sie gelesen,“ bemerkte Shelke und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich nehme an, dass dies in dem Ordner Fünf steht?“ Jetzt nickte Lykan und Shelke nahm sich den letzten Ordner vor.'' „'''D'agobert Crudelis hatte seine Tochter, die Selbstmord beging, clonen lassen,“ las Shelke vor, „da er im Labor für Medizinische und Chirurgische Forschung in Iconox arbeitete, wurde ihm dies Möglich.“ „Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet,“ warf Lykan ein, „dass er damit gegen ein Gesetz verstieß.“ „Von da an war er auf jeden Fall erpressbar,“ beendete der Agori den Satz, „ohne Herrn Crudelis gebe es sie vielleicht auch nicht.“ „Woran erkennt man uns Clone so gut?“ fragte Shelke und kam sich verlegen vor, „du hast gestern besonders oft meinen Bauchnabel und mein Hals angesehen, dann die Wirbelsäule hinunter bis zum Steißbein.“ „Ihr Clone hattet niemals eine Nabelschnur,“ erklärte Lykan während er die Sitzungsprotokolle studierte, „euch wurden die Nährstoffe über vier Punkte entlang der Wirbelsäule injiziert.“ „Diese Punkte kann man erkennen?“ wollte Shelke wissen, „du bist doch kein Wissenschaftler?“ „Es war bei einem Sauna Besuch wo mir bei Rosso einige Pigmentflecken auffielen,“ erinnerte sich der Agori, „auch kam mir ihr Bauchnabel irgend wie anders vor.“ „Darauf hin folgten eine Reihe von Untersuchungen,“ sprach Lykan und musste noch weiter in den Erinnerungen wühlen, „schließlich besorgte sie uns ihre Akte und alle Rätsel wurden beantwortet.“ „Ich weiße also auch diese Merkmale auf?“ wiederholte Shelke irritiert, „na dann gibt es in diesem Punkt keine weiteren Fragen, doch warum wurde ich geklont und gibt es noch weitere Clone?“ „Es wäre durch aus möglich,“ ließ Lykan verlauten, „denn aus einer Klinik verschwanden auf unerklärlicher Weise sechs Leichen und tauchten auf genauso unerklärlicher Weise wieder auf.“ „Wann ist passiert?“ wollte Shelke wissen und wirkte nervös, „passend zu meiner Zeit?“ „Nein, du bist jetzt vier Jahre bei uns in der Einheit,“ sprach Lykan und lächelte vergnügt, „dieser komische Leichendiebstahl liegt ein Jahr zurück.“ „Es scheint mir,“ gab der Agori zu bedenken, „das hier jemand mit viel Geduld einen Plan verfolgte, der jetzt erst zur Aussprache kam.“ Shelke und Lykan sahen sich zusammen noch einmal den Mitschnitt der Sitzung an. Bei dem Teil des Außenministeriums stoppte der Agori das Bild, „irgend wer von den Männern und Frauen im Sitzabteil oben rechts haben irgend etwas vor.“ Das Video lief weiter und an der Stelle als ein Wissenschaftler zu sprechen begann, stoppte Lykan erneut, „diese sieben Agori unten links haben mit Dagobert Crudelis im gleichen Labor gearbeitet.“ Nach dem der Film abgelaufen war, schaltete Lykan den PC aus. „Lange schon hatten wir die Akten in unserer Hand,“ meinte er betroffen, „doch schienen sie uns so unwichtig zu sein.“ „Erst jetzt begreifen wir, was vor uns auf den Tischen lag,“ beendete er mit beschämten Gesicht, „ist das nicht schockierend?“'' Epilog: Evolutionary Biology "Evolutionsbiologie" A'n einem geheimen Ort auf Bara Magna. Andromache und Helena saßen den ganzen Sonntag den 07.09.100.000 n.n.Z im Lernsaal und bereiteten sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vor. „Warum brauchen wir Evolutionsbiologie?“ kicherte Helena und zog ein dickes Buch aus einem der Regale, „wir sollen zu Soldaten ausgebildet werden.“ „Ich weiß es nicht,“ erwiderte Andromache mit gerunzelter Stirn, „hat vielleicht mit unseren komischen Träumen zu tun. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich neben einander und schlugen eine der Seiten auf, welche auf ihrem Lehrplan stand. Als Überschrift stand in hervorgehobener Schrift; '„Evolution der Vorox“ Kapitel 1; Vom Glatorianer zur Bestie Kapitel 2; Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus Kapitel 3; Von der Bestie zur perfekten Kampfmaschine „'''D'ieses Buch ist nicht in jeder Bibliothek zu finden,“ bemerkte Helena und schlug Kapitel 1 auf, „aber warum die Evolution der Vorox?“ „Die Antwort finden wir wohl Kapitel 2,“ überlegte Andromache, „ich hatte auch einen Traum über das Hordika Virus.“ Die Mädchen lasen den ersten Absatz. „Wie konnte aus einem Glatorianer so etwas werden?“ gab Helena zu bedenken, „die Vorox waren perfekt an schwierige Lebensräume angepasst.“ „Dafür bezahlten sie mit allem was den Verstand betraf,“ entgegnete Andromache abfällig, „sie wurden zu Tieren.“ Der Rest des Kapitels war rasch gelesen und das nächste aufgeschlagen. „Die Vorox und das Hordika Virus,“ las Helena laut vor, „eines der größten Rätsel dieser Spezies.“ Den Rest des Absatzes las sie leise bis sie einen unterstrichenen Satz erreichte. „Anders als die Glatorianer waren die Vorox gegen das Hordika Virus immun,“ murmelte das Mädchen leise, „selbst die Verletzung durch einen Hordika infizierte sie nicht.“ Den Rest des Kapitels hatte sie wieder schnell gelesen und blickte nun Andromache an. „Das Virus infizierte alle Glatorianer auf Bara Magna,“ schluckte Helena und hatte eine Antwort auf eine ihrer Fragen gefunden, „Eindrittel erlagen der Krankheit und Zweidrittel verwandelten sich in Hordika.“ „Die Agori, welche ebenfalls gegen das Virus Immun waren,“ las sie laut vor, „überzeugten die Vorox und Zesk ihnen zu helfen.“ „Nach erbarmungslosen Kämpfen wurden alle Hordika vernichtet,“ beendete das Mädchen, „die Vorox fanden so wieder den Bezug zum zivilisierten Leben.“'' K'apitel drei war ebenfalls schnell gelesen. Es beschrieb wie die Vorox und Zesk sich vermischten. Wie sich aus ihnen die Form entwickelte, welche heutzutage auf Bara Magna lebte. Diese hatte die wesentlichen Merkmale der Vorox übernommen. Den längeren Stachelschwanz, die fünf fingrige und Hand ähnliche Kralle, den aufrechten Gang. Den Kopf der Zesk und deren Fußkrallen. Die damaligen Wissenschaftler nannten die neue Spezies schlicht und einfach Zesk, da sie diesen sehr ähnelten. Die neue Spezies hatte wieder den vollen Verstand und konnte auch wieder sprechen. Sie lebten mit und neben den Agori. „Ich denke mal,“ schlussfolgerte Andromache nachdenklich, „das wir auf eine Mission vorbereitet werden, die mit Hordika zu tun hat.“ „Hordika gibt es nur noch im Mata Nui Universum,“ meinte Helena und schlug das Buch zu, „die wollen uns für den Einsatz in M26 T4 Mata Nui vorbereiten.“ „Aber warum?“ fragte Andromache, „die Bruderschaft hat doch die Toa Steine und weitere Artefakte geborgen.“ „Die waren nur in Metru Nui,“ erinnerte sich Helena an eine der anderen Unterrichtseinheiten, „die anderen Höhlen oder Räume untersuchten sie nicht.“ '''''Nachwort „'''I'ch hatte mal einen komischen Traum,“ sprach das Mädchen leise, „ich träumte von einer Stadt die von einer Feuerwalze verschlungen wurde.“ „Ein brennender Matoraner schritt auf mich zu als ob die Flammen nicht da wären,“ fuhr sie fort, „dann sagte er zu mir; The End is near, dass Ende ist nah! Wir werden brennen obwohl wir keine Schuld tragen! Wir werden brennen und unsere Schreie erklingen! Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, ging er in eine Rauchwolke auf.“'' Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:4 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Shelke Rui Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris ---- Datei:Jäger Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:Jäger Marie Avalon Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:Jäger Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:Jäger Moon Bloodgood.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:Jäger Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:Jäger William Furno.JPG| William Furno Nebenrollen: Datei:4 Lanius Pugnatum.JPG|Todeshändler Lanius Pugnatum Datei:3 Noctis Caelum.JPG|Todeshändler Noctis Caelum Datei:1 Luna Maris.JPG|Todeshändlerin Luna Maris Datei:2 Moon Bloodgood.JPG|Todeshändlerin Moon Bloodgood Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG|Preädatorin Mandy Surge Soundtrack thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left[[Datei:Sash - Ecuador (Remake)|thumb|right|300px|300px]] thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser